Mother's Intuition
by CinderCiela
Summary: High school AU, fem!Sesshomaru, fem!Inuyasha. Sesshoko is seventeen and now, pregnant. After nine moths of hell with her parents and bratty little sister Inuyumi, she gives birth to a healthy baby girl, named Rin. But can Rin crack Sesshoko's shell, or will she remain cold and emotionless forever? Motherly and sisterly relationships (no real pairings) and some OOCness.
1. Say It Ain't So!

As much as Inuyumi hated to admit it, she was not the most popular girl in the school.

The terrible truth was that, while she had a boyfriend, and devilishly good looks, she was a widely hated person.

She started fights, ended up getting people expelled, that sort of thing. The dislike for Inuyumi Taisho spread around Gakuen Yokai like the plague. Girls fought her, boys fought her, and she fought back every time. Unfortunately for her, she had a great many weaknesses, and people seemed to get a kick out of picking at them. A literal kick.

Yes, while it was true that nearly the whole school hated Inuyumi with burning passion, no one seemed to hate her quite a much as her own half-sister.

So why was it that Sesshoko was going to Inuyumi for help?

"I-Inu-kun!" Sesshoko shrieked as she made her way down the hall and into the room of her half-sister. She smashed down the door with little to no effort nor care, as Inuyumi herself was the owner of the apartment.

"Hey, watch it!" Inuyumi hollered, irritated by her sister's intrusion. "Just what the hell do you want, Shoko?!"

Sesshoko felt her face glow red at the childish nickname, but shrugged it off, as there were more pressing matters at hand. "Inu-kun! Please help me!" She uncharacteristically wined, her voice laced with anxiety.

Inuyumi, however, cocked her head to the side and giggled strangely. "So, has the mighty Lady Sesshoko finally stepped down from her little pedestal? And just what kind of help does her highness seek?"

Sesshoko clubbed Inuyumi upside the head, the placed both heads on her stomach.

Inuyumi looked at her suspiciously, then set a hand down on Sesshoko's stomach. It felt different, and as she continued to pet her sister's somewhat swollen belly, her face contorted into a wicked smile. "So, who's the father?"

Sesshoko whimpered. Oh, it was _hilarious_ to see the usually emotionless Sesshoko act this way! "I don't know! But you have to help me! Father will kill me if I don't kill it first!"

But Inuyumi simply smiled wickedly. "Kill it? Oh, that's hardly moral, Shoko. You'd make a good mother, methinks, and I for one would enjoy watching the pregnancy hormones spill out of you like cheap soysauce."

A look of horror decorated Sesshoko's face for a moment, then quickly contorted into a look of hatred. A low growl emitted from the girl's throat and her voice took on an almost deadly tone. "I am _not_ becoming a seventeen-year-old mother!" She hissed.

"Sheesh, Shoko. You're just always so _dull_. A mere waste of space, really. I was just thinking that perhaps if you had something to take care of, your existence wouldn't be so pointless."

"Arrgh! Fine, if you don't help, I'll get _Izayoi_ to help me!" Sesshoko bellowed as she left the room in a flurry of skirts and white hair.

"Hey! Leave my mother out of this!" Inuyumi yelled in protest as she ran off after her sister.

* * *

Izayoi shared a penthouse with the girls' father, Inu Taisho, just a few buildings away. Sesshoko thankfully didn't have to borrow Inuyumi's mud brown truck to get there, so at least that was a plus.

Oh, Sesshoko _hated_ this. She no longer hated Izayoi with the burning passion she held when she was a little girl, but she never enjoyed visiting Izayoi.

The raven-haired woman was a preschool teacher, sweet and simple and far to caring. Sesshoko's own mother was a lawyer, strong and coarse and willing to do anything to get her way. When Sesshoko was two, her father realized that his wife was having an affair with a foreign man, and before he confront her, she ran off to get married with the man in America. A year later her father met Izayoi, and together they created the rotten little monster that was Inuyumi.

Still, despite her own feelings toward Izayoi, Sesshoko was _pregnant,_ and hormones possessed her like demons. She was scared out of her mind, and Izayoi was one of few women in her life who could keep a secret.

So Sesshoko stood in front of the penthouse door, and rang the doorbell, praying to all the Gods she knew that her father wouldn't answer the door. Thankfully, a butler did instead.

"Oh! Sesshoko-sama. What are doing here?" A tall man with black hair asked.

"Er, um, c-can I see Izayoi?"

panic

Panic

Panic!

 _Panic!_

 ** _Panic!_**

 ** _Panic!_**

"Of course milady. Do come in."

Sesshoko eventually found Izayoi's room and, for the second time today, barged in unannounced.

"Excuse me, who - Oh my Goodness! S-Sesshoko?! What on Earth are you doing here?" The woman asked, a little surprised. She new that Sesshoko wasn't fond of her, and often avoided contact at all costs. Izayoi just then realized, however, the state the poor girl was in. "Oh my stars! What happened to you?"

Sesshoko, always the proud type, stiffened up, and tried hard to hide the unusual anxiety that had consumed her. "I, erm, I'm-"

"It's alright dear, you can tell me anything."

Sesshoko hated that damn sweetness.

"I'm pregnant."

The room was silent for a moment.

Then two,

then three...

Then Izayoi ran up to Sesshoko and swallowed the tall girl in a forgiving hug. "Oh, I'm so sorry," Izayoi wined. "Do you know who the father is? How far along are you?"

Seshhoko decided it would be best to respond. "Um. Six weeks. The father... I don't know." Izayoi was nuzzling her head into her stepdaughter's neck when Sesshoko continued. "A-And I need your help getting rid of it."

It was then that Izayoi backed away. She gave the white-haired girl a strange look, then placed her hands on her belly. "Sesshoko, dear... don't kill this baby."

Suddenly, Sesshoko fell back into character. Why was she listening to Izayoi anyway? Her decision was to get rid of the parasite before it threw her life completely off course. She never had plans of having children anyway. Sesshoko would not be a good mother. "Why?! Huh?! It's no baby; it's a parasite! The only reason it even exists is because I got wasted on too much sake and then I-"

"What's all the commotion?!" A new, masculine voice rang over the shrieking of the shrew.

"Inu Taisho..."

"Father..."

Sesshoko's father walked up to her, his face serious. "Then you what? You got wasted on too much sake, and then what happened?"

Sesshoko looked down at her feet, clad in six-inch red pumps. "Father, I don't even know who he is..."

Inu Taisho, however, grabbed his daughter's chin, tilting her head up, and then smiled at her. "Shoko, there's no way in hell I'm letting you kill this baby, or give it up. It's yours for a reason, and it's gonna stay yours, you understand?" Inu Taisho was smiling, but serious.

Sesshoko nodded her head slowly, and walked away.

So that was it.

She was gonna be a mom, at seventeen.

* * *

"That was a bit harsh, love." Izayoi said to Inu Taisho, as they watched the stars from their penthouse balcony.

"I had to. Sesshoko's got a shell, a harder shell even then her mother. If she keeps this baby, and takes care of it, it just might crack her shell." Inu Taisho purred back lovingly at his wife.

"What makes you so sure it'll work?"

"Because it worked on you."


	2. This Isn't 'Mean Girls', Ya Know

When Inuyumi was in middle school, she was BFFs with the most popular girl in the school. Kikyo was drop-dead gorgeous, rich, and charismatic. She was also a bully. She picked on everyone: nerds, losers, cheerleaders, football players, special ed students, foreign exchange students... the list went on and on. The only people she didn't pick on were her boyfriend Onigumo, and Inuyumi.

That was until there freshman year at Gakuen Yokai.

"I don't need you always hanging around me," She told the white-haired girl. "It's kinda creepy how you like, never leave me alone. Like, are you lusting after me or something? 'Cuz if you are, I don't blame you. You can just join the waiting list."

Isn't it funny that the month Kikyo's arm was in a cast was the same one Inuyumi was absent from school?

After that messy incident, Inuyumi stayed clear of Kikyo, and Kikyo of Inuyumi. The girls' hate for each other was one that rivaled Sesshoko's hate for her sister.

And yet, for the second time this week, Inuyumi found herself confronted by someone who was out for her blood.

"So, is it true?" Kikyo's low voice reminded Inuyumi of one of those flowers, ya know, the ones so huge that they can eat you, and they smell like putrid, rotting flesh?

"Is what true?" Inuyumi deadpanned. She didn't have time for this, not unless Kikyo was asking for another broken wrist.

"Like, did your slutty sister _really_ get knocked up at Naraku's party last month? Is that why she won't come to school? She can't let everyone see her fat, that anorexic little-"

Inuyumi grabbed a fistful of Kikyo's perfectly styled raven hair and stared murder into her eyes. "Nobody talks bad about Shoko but me. It's none of yer beeswax whether she's pregnant or not!"

Kikyo, however, only chuckled to herself. "So she is! I _knew_ it! I just _knew_ your sister was a secret whore, while you still have yet to swipe your V card!"

Inuyumi grunted and punched Kikyo in the stomach, _hard_ , then walked down the hall, so completely _done_ with everything.

Why did it have to be _her_ sister to get pregnant? She had to admit that watching Sesshoko go through morning sickness and pregnancy cravings and hormones was hilarious, but she was tired of having to take bullets for that brat Shoko while she was at school.

She grumbles to herself as she opened the door of her muddy truck, turning her keys into the ignition, hands griped on the steering wheel tight enough to crush it. It was not a long drive to the apartment complex she shared with her sister. The apartment room had been a gift from Daddy; she wanted to get out of that stuffy penthouse as soon as she could, and she was given her own home for last year's fourteenth birthday. Unfortunately, her deadbeat sister decided she was tired of living with Izayoi, so she contaminated Inuyumi's personal place. And because the apartment was really Daddy's, Inuyumi couldn't argue.

She parked the car in the parking garage, and trudged like a sloth into the building, up the stairs (the elevators were few and far between) and into the place she shared with-

"Inu-kun! I have the most awful headache! Go get me a sake~" Sesshoko said, lying on the couch, one hand rubbing her stomach and the other pressed against her forehead.

"No way! You're not supposed to drink while you're pregnant! Oh no - don't tell me you've already had some!" Inuyumi shrieked, dropping her overweight bookbag on the floor and running over to her coffee table, where three empty bottles lay.

"So? It's not my concern if the parasite ends up retarded." Sesshoko deadpanned. It was the truth - she really could care less what happened to the thing living inside her. Yes, Father did say that she had to keep the baby, but he didn't say she had to _like_ it.

"Uh, yeah, it _is_ your concern, you sociopath-of-a-sister!" Inuyumi fumed, picking up the bottles and cursing under her breath.

Sesshoko simply grunted in response, and undid the ribbon around her kimono, revealing her bare chest.

"Shoko, what the hell?! Cover up!" Inuyumi screamed, but Sesshoko just sighed.

"All of these kimonos are too _tight_. It's not _my_ fault my breasts are swelling the size of Tokyo." Sesshoko huffed, but Inuyumi squinted her eyes tight and put her hands on her hips.

"Swelling my _ass_! You're only one month along! Your boobs haven't grown an inch, you freak!"

And with that, the fifteen-year-old stormed out of the room, leaving a very frustrated and somewhat drunk Sesshoko behind.

* * *

"Daddy!" Inuyumi yelled at Inu Taisho, who was covering his ears, trying to save his hearing from his teenage daughter's shrill screams. "I am _not_ gonna keep putting up with Shoko! She's bad enough without emotions, but I am _not_ going to deal with Little Miss Hormones! My birthday's in a couple of months, and so I'm gonna ask for one early present! A _separate_ _!_ room for Shoko!"

Inu Taisho grumbled to himself. "You're not better, Little Miss Puberty..."

"What was that?!"

The white-haired man sighed and stood up. "I guess you're right. That deadbeat is gonna need her own house, and a job to go with it." Inuyumi's eyes lit up with innocent joy and her mouth became a child's smile. "And _you're_ gonna help her."

Inuyumi's heart sank faster than the titanic; her smile dropped faster than bombs from a warplane.

"...What?"

Her pompous father laughed. "Oh, you know Shoko, she hasn't worked a day in her life. She can't get a job. That's why _you_ ," He placed his hand on his daughter's head, ruffling her hair. "are gonna do it for her."

Inuyumi pouted, and stormed out the door, shouting a more coarse version of 'I hate you, Daddy!' out the door.

However, as Inuyumi stomped out of the building and into her car, her mind was scheming. She was going to land Sesshoko a job that she couldn't _stand_ , one that would completely _ruin_ the older girl's reputation! Mwaha ha ha ha ha ha!

...But just what kind of job should she choose?


	3. Dazzle Me

**I don't know Sesshomaru's mother's name, so I made one up. Enter Kirimi.**

* * *

"Alright, give me a big smile! Nice and sexy!"

Sesshoko tossed her ivory ponytail back and stared brightly into the camera with a forced smile on her face. But not before her eyes shot daggers at Inuyumi and her little group of friends.

If she could, she would kill her little sister for this.

"Okay, now, give me your most seductive glare!"

Inuyumi had gotten her a job as a _model_ at a local _mall_.

The store manager had wanted a model for anything - from bikinis to ugly Christmas sweaters - and he hadn't quite believed Inuyumi when she described just how glorious her sister looked on camera. But then he was introduced to the busty and beautiful Sesshoko, and hired her on the spot.

And so that's how Sesshoko ended up _here_ , wearing a tiny bikini in the middle of a freezing mall as a tall guy with a mustache told her to "Look at me as though you want to **** me!"

As soon as the photo shoot was done, Sesshoko stormed over to her sister.

"I am going to _kill_ you when we get home!" She hissed through teeth glued together with petroleum jelly.

Inuyumi simply laughed heartily as her boyfriend, Kouga, couldn't take his eyes off her sister's breasts.

"Sorry, but it doesn't look like you'll have the chance. I have practice right after this." Inuyumi said smugly.

Practice? Oh yes, Inuyumi was head cheerleader along with her co-captains, Kagome and Sango. Don't let those short skirts and cheesy smiles fool you, though - when Inuyumi held a pompom, it became a lethal weapon.

"What?!" Sesshoko screeched, he mood changing again. Damn, those hormones. "You don't expect me to wait in your smelly old truck while you practice, do you?!"

Inuyumi huffed. "No. And since I don't trust you alone in my apartment, you're going to Daddy's house."

What an odd relationship. Most people would think that Sesshoko's more responsible, being older, but then, Inuyumi would kick their asses.

"Miss Taisho? Could you come here a minute?" Sesshoko's boss called. "Would you mind modeling some lingerie the next time you're here?"

* * *

Inu Taisho was angry and sad at the same time. It was the monthly time when he'd experience mood swings - even worse than his pregnant daughter. Everything was a big deal, and everything was personal. One could simply come up to him and say, "Hello," and he'd be pissed.

Yes, it was _that_ time of month.

The time when Sesshoko's mother was supposed to pay her Child Support.

Kirimi was always late, and it drove Inu Taisho up the wall. Honestly, she had a kid with him, she should care about it! He'd call her, email her, do everything he could to just get the money. She ignore everything of course, then, just when Inu Taisho feels as if life's no longer worth living, she sends it. Honestly, Inu Taisho and Kirimi were only together for three years, yet she knew him better then he knew himself.

"Inu dear, please stop worrying." Izayoi pleaded as she watched her distraught husband attempt to yank his silver hair out of his scalp. "Please, you know Kii-san only does this to get under your skin! You know the money will come, so could you please stop panicking?" She wrapped her arms around her husband, trying to soothe him.

"I swear, even if my hair wasn't silver from the beginning, it would be by now because of that woman." Inu Taisho grumbled, kissing his wife's forehead.

Suddenly, Izayoi remembered something. "Oh!" She backed away from her husband, her eyes wide. "Sesshoko's first sonogram is tomorrow, isn't it? Do you think she'd like us to go with her?"

Inu Taisho shook his head. "Nah. Shoko probably doesn't even care, and she'd argue if we did."

Izayoi sighed. She remembered what it was like when _she_ was pregnant with Inuyumi. She was fifteen when she met the twenty-five year old multi-millionaire Inu Taisho, and sixteen when she got pregnant with Inuyumi. Unlike Sesshoko, however, she was constantly worried about the baby; if it would miscarry, if it would be born healthy, if she would be able to provide it with a stable life as it grows up... But Sesshoko was different. It was as if she were in a constant state of denial. There was no way she could _really_ not care about the baby, her maternal instincts would kick in sooner or later.

Inu Taisho sighed to his wife. "Shouldn't you have started on dinner yet, missy? You know I love your cooking~"

Izayoi chuckled, her laugh like a tinkling little bell. "Sorry, I ordered pizza tonight. That okay?"

Inu Taisho fake-grunted. "Hmph. Oh well. I guess if you paid for it than it's kinda like you making it..."

Izayoi laughed loudly this time, then began to walk down the hall. "I think I better go take my bath now." She said sweetly.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Eheh, sorry, but could you wait for the pizza to get here for me?"

"*sigh*"

Inu Taisho made himself comfortable on his living room couch as he listened to the bathwater start in the other room. He turned the TV on to some talk show, and realized that the woman on the TV was pregnant. Her belly was swollen to the point it where looked like it might burst, and she was all smiles and laughing. A single manicured hand rested on her bellybutton. Her arm was wrapped around her husband,

Could Sesshoko ever be like that woman?

Sure, as of late, she was under the influence of hormones, but she usually showed no emotion.

Was he right in believing that a baby could change that?

 _Ding Dong!_

The doorbell rang. Must be the pizza. Inu Taisho grunted as he heaved his lazy body of the soft couch and made it's way to the door. He took out his wallet, grabbing a fifty, then opened the door.

"Inu-chaaaan! How have you been?"

That was when the devil itself lunged at him, embracing him in it's cold hug.

"...Kirimi?!"


	4. Nope, Not One Bit

The Doctor's office was small, and always had the faint scent of blood, even when everyone who ever came here was only getting checkups. There was also the smell of several medicines, and that cold, clear gel stuff that Sesshoko had seen on TV.

There was an odd feeling in Sesshoko's stomach. It wasn't the baby kicking, and she wasn't sick, so why...?

Was she nervous? No, couldn't be. Sesshoko didn't care about this baby. She hadn't wanted to get pregnant in the first place, so why should it's business matter to her? That is, unless the baby's problems were threatening her own health. Then there was a problem.

Sesshoko was off in her own world when a woman turned to her, smiling. "Nervous, huh?" She spoke.

Sesshoko turned to the strange woman. Her stomach was twice the size of her head, yet she was smiling. How could this make her happy? It was certainly ruining Sesshoko's life.

Sesshoko squinted her eyes tight, until they were mere gold slits. "...No."

The woman however, burst out laughing. "Ah hah hah, you're a shy one, aren'tcha? Don't worry, it's not a cold as it looks on TV!"

Sesshoko simply folded her legs and scooted away from the pregnant and peppy lady, ignoring her shrill laughter.

"Miss Taisho?"

Sesshoko turned to see the nurse peeking her head out of a tiny space between the door and the wall, as if she were a scared child checking to make sure there weren't monsters in the lonely, dark hallway.

The silver-haired girl heaved herself up and glided over to the small room, completely composed. Not nervous. At all. Nope, not one bit.

"Please lay down and roll up your kimono, Miss Taisho." The nurse spoke sweetly, and Sesshoko did as she was told. "Now this'll be a little cold." The nurse beamed, rubbing a cold gel like substance on Sesshoko's belly. She then began to ask Sesshoko questions, which she answered mindlessly as all her attention was on the tiny black-and-white computer screen to the right of her.

"Oh my! Here that, Miss Taisho? That's the heartbeat!"

It was a fuzzy, blurry picture of something that could never pass off as anything more than blobs, but she saw and heard the pumping of blood in the little life from inside of her. This thing, this... _parasite_ , as she called it... It was living, it was _living_ in her stomach. Thriving. It was the very definition of parasitism, and yet all she felt was warmth, and happiness, something Sesshoko couldn't normally feel without the assistance of drugs...

A single, joyful tears rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Ah, lunch. The most relaxing time of day for the average highschooler. Not a class, a chance to socialize... It was certainly Kagome's favorite time of day.

"Hey! You! Kagome!"

The black-haired cheerleader turned around to see none other than a very pissed-looking Inuyumi.

"Inu-chan! What's wrong? You look upset." Kagome said sweetly, trying to stay on Inuyumi's good side. An angry Taisho was never to be tested.

"That's 'cause I _am_ , dammit! Where were you at practice last night?!" Inuyumi hissed, and Kagome cringed inwardly. Oh, yes, Kagome had skipped cheer practice to go on a shopping spree with-

"She was with _me_." A new, low voice came from behind, a voice that made Inuyumi's body flood with hot anger.

"That's bullshit, Kikyo!" Inuyumi yelled at the black-haired girl who appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"No, no it's not. You just want to deny it 'cause you're jealous _I'm_ taking away all of _your_ friends." And with that, Kikyo flipped her lunch over and onto Inuyumi's chest, getting fettucini alfredo all over Inyumi's bright red cheer uniform.

"...Dammit! Coach Kaede is going to _kill_ me!" She grabbed her chocolate milk, and dumped it over the head of Kikyo, who was trying to retreat. "You bitch!"

Then, someone somewhere in the cafeteria screeched, "Food Fight!" And a fight seemed to be just what the doctor ordered for Inuyumi. She flung spaghetti and meatballs all over Kikyo and Kagome, as well as other peoples' food.

One thing was clear though: a Food Fight was the official declaration of the Girl War at Gakuen Yokai.

* * *

Inuyumi reclined in the school office sofa, getting miscellaneous sauce and and food on the ragged thing in the process. As the principal went off on a tangent scolding Inuyumi for her "horrid, completely unreasonable and insane sense of 'right' and 'wrong'", Inuyumi simply sat, there smirking at the equally - if not more - filthy Kikyo, who was standing away from the furniture, just as she had been told.

"...completely unacceptable! I simply cannot believe Miss Kaede still has you on the cheer squad with your outlandish behavior!" The principal fumed.

Like, always, however, Inuyumi just smirked. "Because, have you _seen_ this ass in action! Ain't nobody be able to do the splitz like I can!" Inuyumi stood up and dropped, doing a perfect splitz.

The principal simply growled in annoyance. "Why can't you be more like your sister..."

"Because, if I were like my sister, I'd also be _preggo_."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the doctor's office, Sesshoko sneezed. Twice. She wondered who would have the gal to make fun of her...

Suddenly, the doctor made his way into the room. Sesshoko sat back up, putting on her best poker face. She didn't care which gender the baby was. Nope. Nada. Not even the slightest bit.

"So, Miss Taisho, would you like to know what sex it is?"

A quick nod, maybe a bit too quick. It didn't matter. At all. It didn't matter itdidn'tmatter itdidn'tmatteritdidn'tmatternopenotatall...

"It's a girl."

So why was it that for a second, Sesshoko felt like she could fly?

The white-haired girl simply 'hm'ed in approval, then didn't care as the doctor told her about the baby being healthy.

She didn't care as she paid for the checkup with her father's money, then left.

She didn't care as she waited outside for Inuyumi's car to pull up for her.

She didn't care.

Nope, not one bit.


	5. Enter the She-Demon

_From the day Sesshoko learned how to walk, she had decided on a goal._

 _She was determined to get into her mother's closet._

 _It would be no easy task, as no one was allowed inside Kirimi's room except the woman herself, and, on the rare occasion, her husband._

 _But Sesshoko was always dazzled by the feathery boas and silk kimonos her mother gracefully donned, and the fine, beautiful makeup the completed her face. Sesshoko had wanted at least once, to go in and play dress-up._

 _So that's just what she did._

 _Staying close to the walls, she avoided housemaids and butlers, making her way into her mother's enormous room. She then found the walk-in closet and waltzed in, closing the door behind her._

 _She tried on many kimonos - all of which were far too big - and then, headed towards the scarves. Her mother owned many different scarves, but Sesshoko liked boas, the huge, feathery, furry ones that were softer than kittens' fur. Sesshoko dug around through countless drawers until she found the perfect one: a cream-colored boa made of the finest pelt. It was so soft to the touch, and warm. She slung it over her shoulder and was just about to walk out of the closet when she heard heated yelling on the other side of the door._

 _"You can't continue to see him! I know you brought that man into our home, and I won't allow this to continue any longer!" Sesshoko gasped. It was her father's voice! Why was he so angry, though? And with who...?_

 _"The hell you will - I know! How 'bout I just leave with him when he goes back to America?! Then you'll never have to deal with either of us again!" Her mother! Sesshoko opened the door to peek, but just a crack, not too much to be seen or make noise._

 _"Kirimi! Do_ not _leave me alone with our daughter!" Father's voice cracked. He was trying to sound firm, and angry, but he was choking on his own tears._

 _"Oh yeah?! Watch me!" Mother roared, and Kirimi heard stomping down the hall._

 _Before Sesshoko could think it through, she burst through the closet, tripping on her mother's oversized kimono. "Mommy!" She yelled, chasing after the sound of her mother's footsteps. She finally arrived at the front door, where her mother was talking to a butler. "Mommy!"_

 _Sesshoko tripped down the steps, and landed at her mother's feet, the enormous kimono falling off in the process. The boa landed at her feet._

 _"Whuh-What're you doin' Mommy?" Sesshoko asked, tears making her huge eyes glisten._

 _Without speaking, Kirimi bent down and grabbed the fluffy boa, wrapping it around the little girl's neck. She then placed her hands on her daughter's cheeks, and kissed her forehead. She stood back up, and left without any last words._

 _"Mommy! Wait! Mommy come back!"_

* * *

"Kirimi Taisho-sama?!" Izayoi yelled, shocked. The woman that hadn't made an appearance in fifteen years, suddenly decided to show up at their doorstep?! What was going on?!

"What the hell are you doing here Kirimi?" Inu Taisho said, voice full of malice.

With a flip of her ivory hair, Kirimi smirked, and spoke with a voice like diamonds. "It's Kirimi _Vasquez_ now. And Inu-chan," She placed her manicured hands on her ex's cheeks. "I came here to see that my _pregnant_ daughter's doing well."

"What?! How did you know about that?!" Izayoi asked. The poor woman, she was so frazzled. And she wasn't even in this.

"Obviously, I follow him on twitter." Kirimi held up her phone, showing numerous posts concerning Sesshoko's pregnancy. **#SeventeenAndPregnant**

"You won't have anything to do with this! Sesshoko is dealing with this the best she can, and I will not have you throwing her life even further off course!" Inu Taisho hollered at the white-haired woman.

With a sway of her perfect hips, Kirimi 'hmph'ed and sashayed out of the room. "We'll see about that."

And poor Izayoi was left having a panic attack as her husband brooded on the couch.

* * *

To say that Sesshoko was shocked to see her sister walking into the apartment they shared covered in assorted food items would be an overstatement.

Inuyumi came home from school like this all the time.

"Food Fight?" Sesshoko asked blandly, somewhat happy that right now she felt normal and emotionless.

Inuyumi, however, was bouncing off the walls. "Yup! But who cares about me?! You had and ultrasound-type-thingy today didn'tcha?! C'mon, tell me if it's a boy or a girl! Tell me tell me tell me!"

Trying to hide the blush that graced her cheeks, Sesshoko narrowed her eyes and shifted her gaze over to her hyperactive sister. "...It's a girl."

Inuyumi beamed. "Ha! That's perfect! Oh, let's name it! Whaddya wanna name it?! I think something long and pretty, like Tsukasa or Nagisaki or-"

"I like _Rin_."

"... _Rin_. Rin?! That's not long and pretty at all, Shoko! What the hell are you thinking naming it something dumb like Rin?! Honestly, it really does take all kinds-"

"It doesn't matter to you because it's not _your_ baby."

Inuyumi froze, not only was this the first time she called the little life a _baby_ instead of a _parasite_ , but also the first time she said it was _hers_. What happened at the Doctor's today? Sesshoko hated the idea of having this kid from the beginning, and yet... it was almost as if she was coming to terms with the fact that she was going to be a mother.

"Did... did something _happen_ today? At the ultrasound?" Inuyumi asked, trying not to sound annoying.

Sesshoko shifted uncomfortably as she turned several shades of scarlet. "I... I heard the heartbeat. It... was a very... _interesting_ sound."

Inuyumi inwardly smiled. Her father had told her at the beginning of his plan to melt his daughter's frozen heart with this baby. Inuyumi had to admit, she really didn't think it would work, but it just might...

That is, as long as there's not any other drama she has to work through.


	6. Izayoi Knows

**And here we are with another chapter. Hallelujah.**

 **Idea. getthe (I can't type your normal name): Kirimi's talking to Izayoi, so she's saying "Obviously, I follow Inu Taisho on Twitter."** **Sorry I didn't make it clear.**

 **Also, I keep meaning to say... The school they go to is called 'Gakuen Yokai'. Gakuen-academy, yokai-demon, so, 'Demon Academy'. For those who don't know.**

 **Anyways, enjoy _Mother's Intuition_.**

* * *

Sesshoko rubbed her ever swelling stomach as she meandered through the 'Baby Supplies & More' section of her local convenience store. Her piercing golden globes scanned over pacifiers, babywraps, cribs and more. She honestly thought it was a little early for baby shopping, as the little life wasn't due for another seven months, but Izayoi had instructed that it was important to get the preparations done _early_ (like, _really_ early) to get used to the feeling of shopping and providing for someone other than someone else. This was a new concept for Sesshoko, who pretty much liked to leach off of whoever was willing to provide for her.

"Shoko, dear, I think this stroller might be better for someone... _your size_ , don't you think?" Izayoi asked, referring to a pink girl's stroller that was rather high off the ground. Tsk, Sesshoko knew she was too tall for her own good.

"It's _fine_." Sesshoko hissed, pissed to the point of rage for some reason. Whether it was hormones, or maybe just the unnecessary time spent around Izayoi, Sesshoko didn't know. All she knew was that she didn't want to be there.

As Izayoi continued to stuff their shopping cart, Sesshoko wandered over an isle or two, where she saw a group of teenage girls about her age talking in a group.

 _I've never had that..._ Sesshoko thought as she rubbed her stomach. She was always so divorced from reality, so closed off from society. She was never social, except to her family. While Inuyumi would constantly protest that they "weren't exactly a close-knit family", she was the only one Sesshoko ever really talked to.

But it was true. Sesshoko had never experienced that kind of life because of her anti-social barrier, but now she never could because of the baby. And the more Sesshoko thought about it, the angrier she got. Her cheeks flushed red, and she decided that why should those girls enjoy their time together, when she never could?! She stomped her way over to the group of girls, about to give them a piece of her mind. That is, until she felt as warm, delicate hand grab her arm. She turned around to see Izayoi's smiling face.

"C'mon," She said. "Let's go check-out."

* * *

"As you know, I was only sixteen when I got pregnant with Inuyumi." Izayoi said, sipping an iced mocha. She and Sesshoko had stopped at a Starbuck's on the way back. Sesshoko simply sat there across from her, silent, letting her Pumpkin Spice Frappuccino get cold.

"And I was scared," Izayoi continued. "I had no idea what I was going to do. I wasn't ready for a baby. But I didn't have the heart to get an abortion. So I kept it, and tried so hard to keep it hidden from my parents. But when my mother found out, she called me terrible things. She told me I was a slut, and then she kicked me out of the house. I tried to go live with my father, who lived in Osaka, but he was deep in debt and couldn't afford to keep me. I didn't want anything more to do with you father, because I was angry with him, so I bought a room in a small hotel. I lived there for about three weeks, until they kicked me out, too.

I didn't have anywhere to go, so I finally kissed my pride goodbye and went to you father, and he took me in. He gave me a place to live, and then," She starred deep into Sesshoko's amber eyes. "I met you. And then your father and I got married, and we were able to raise Inuyumi together."

Sesshoko squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. She didn't ask to hear her stepmother's life story. "And you're telling me this because...? What? Do you pity me because the father won't take care of me like father did to you?" She hissed, though her voice lacked the malice she was aiming for. In all honesty, Sesshoko was tired and just wanted to get back to her sister's apartment.

Izayoi shook her head. "No, no, sweetie, I meant that you should be _glad_ that you have family that will support you through this."

Sesshoko blushed, but tried to cover it up with another rude remark. "Yeah, well, it's not like I'm _scared,_ or anything. I don't care about this _parasite_!"

But Izayoi saw right through her stepdaughter's façade. She simply smiled and drank the rest of her iced mocha.

* * *

"So Miss, whut ken I get fer ya tanite?" The bartender asked with a strong American, southern, accent. "Ya look like yoo cud yoose sumthin' strong!"

Kirimi simply smirked, then shrugged. "Give me the finest, oldest liquor you've got." She was wearing a short, tight red dress that clung to her curves, as well as an extremely fluffy - and somewhat ridiculous, may I add - boa that bore a strong resemblance to the one she gave to her daughter all those years ago. Her white hair was done into an updo, and she wore elaborate, dark makeup.

"Sher thing, Missy!" The bartender said with a sly eye, grabbing a bottle of what looked like liquid gold and serving it to the lady who also looked like gold. "Tell me Miss, it looks like sumthin's got yer goat! Whut is it?"

Kirimi's eyes, though, were just as sly. "Fella did me wrong." She said in a tell-tale voice like rumbling thunder.

"Whut did this feller do ta yoo?"

"He didn't please me enough."

"So whut did ya doo?"

"I left him. For an American."

"Like me?"

Kirimi's face was close enough to the bartender's that they could've kissed, but instead, she slapped him across the cheek. "No!" She hissed, her tone similar to her daughter's. "My man's got class."

"Oh really?" Came a new voice. Kirimi turned to meet the face of her ex, Inu Taisho.

"Inu-chan! What are you doing, here away from your woman, so late at night?" Kirimi said, twirling her silver hair in her manicured finger.

"Why did you come here Kirimi? Shoko doesn't _need_ you here, ruining everything. So just get the hell out of Japan and go back to spreading your legs for that foreigner of yours." Inu Taisho hissed, his tone deadly.

"I'd be hurt, but do detect a hint of jealously...?"

"What do you _want,_ Kirimi?!" Inu Taisho growled, his baritone voice low.

"Ugh, just let me explain myself, you stubborn ass." Kirimi spat, her voice loosing it's flirtatious glow. "I am simply going to stay until Sesshoko has that baby of hers, then I'll take the child and go back to my Juan."

" _What?!_ You are not taking the child!" Inu Taisho roared in anger. Who did she think she is, taking Sesshoko's baby like that?!

"Oh, honey, I know you love that girl, but you and I both know she's not fit to be a parent. This way it'll be better for everyone." Kirimi replied in her holier-than-thou manner.

Inu Taisho, however, grabbed his bag and stood up from the stool of the bar, his face dangerously close to Kirimi's. "Listen, you whore, you will having _nothing_ to do with my daughter, and you will quit terrorizing my family to go back to that fleabag foreigner. End of story." And with that, he walked out of the bag, a furious stomp in his step.

"Hey! She's my daughter too!" Kirimi shouted at her retreating back.

She starred into a reflection in her glass of golden liquor, and smirked to herself.

"So he doesn't even want me near her, eh? This could be fun..."


	7. Inuyumi and Girls' Night

**Nn, sorry, short chapter. Running short on time.**

* * *

Though Sesshoko would never admit it, as a child, she adored the story _Cinderella_.

She just loved how in the end, it was the girl who was sad and beaten who ended up getting all the goods.

And in the cherished story, it was the _mother_ who had been kind and the _stepmother_ who was evil.

How funny it was that Sesshoko's family was the opposite.

As ridiculous as it sounded, Inu Taisho was not afraid to call his ex-wife anything less than cold-blooded _evil_. At the budding age of twenty-four, she left him with her debts, his regrets, and their year-old daughter. What kind of woman does that?! Shouldn't she have at least tried to help him raise Sesshoko, her own flesh and blood. There was a name for that maternal instinct that was supposed to kick in when a woman had a baby. What was it called? Mother's intuition? Well, anyway, Inu Taisho truly believed his _evil_ ex had _none_ of that whatsoever.

So why on Earth did Kirimi want her granddaughter? Was she going to take the kid, then abandon her new husband with it and run off to, oh, I don't know, Africa with some new _new_ man?! Inu Taisho knew with all his heart that the wench could _not_ raise a child. Even if Sesshoko wouldn't make the best parent in the world, she would at least be better than Kirimi!

"Inu dear, you should calm down. Please, you'll give yourself an ulcer."

Inu Taisho turned to see his loving wife Izayoi with a worried expression on his face.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. "I'm sorry, Iza-chan, but I have to make sure to keep that woman away from Shoko. Do you think I'd be able to get a restraining order?"

Izayoi shook her head. "They wouldn't let you. Not without any real threat." Inu Taisho sighed. "Inu dear, Kii-san is a woman divorced from reality. If she gets to Sesshoko, she won't be able to do any harm to her. And besides, Kii-san can't legally take this baby away from Sesshoko." Izayoi said reassuringly, but it was Inu Taisho's turn to shake his head.

"That's not what I'm afraid of. If Sesshoko finds a way to get rid of this baby, she'll do it, for sure! And... she _needs_ this kid, Iza-chan. If she ever wants anything happy in life."

Izayoi, however smiled. "Oh, I'm not so sure she'd give the baby away so quickly..."

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

* * *

"Omigosh! Shoko, lookit how _big_ you've gotten!"

"Can I rub your belly? Please?!"

"It's a girl, isn't it? What're you going to name it?"

"I've heard you don't even know who the father is! Are you going to try and raise it on your own?"

Sesshoko was very close to tearing off some limbs at this point. Tonight was Girls' Night, the night when Inuyumi brought home some of her 'friends' - people who hated Inuyumi significantly less than others - and they talked and were obnoxious all through the night.

Unfortunately for Sesshoko, she was pregnant if from of a bunch of gabby teenage girls, and they would not. stop. talking. about it!

"Hey guys, shut up and let her finish. So then, when are you due?" Came a new, cool voice. It was Kagura, the oldest, and probably Sesshoko's favorite, of Inuyumi's 'friends'.

"Six months." Sesshoko replied nonchalantly. It was no big deal, to her.

"That's a long time from now, sure, but have you thought about taking parenting classes?" Kagura asked. Sesshoko looked up at her in confusion. Kagura sighed. "Hm, well it's probably too late to sign up for classes, but you should get some experience. After all, you don't seem like the type to get along with kids all that well."

Sesshoko narrowed her golden eyes. "And where am I supposed to get experience?"

Kagura thought for a moment, then her face lit up. "Oh! I know! My family's going to see Star Wars this Thursday ( **Are you?** ) and my little sister Kanna can't come. You could maybe babysit her that night."

Sesshoko seamed to think for a moment before Inuyumi grabbed her sister's arm, smiling wildly. "We'd _love_ to! C'mon, Shoko! This'll be fun."

"I'm not so sure I trust your definition of 'fun'." Sesshoko said dryly.

Kagura sighed. "Please? We do need someone to look after her, and you need the experience. She's not a _baby_ baby, she's a two-year-old. It won't be so bad. Please, Shoko?"

"Hn... _fine_ , alright." Sesshoko capitulated.

After all, what could be so bad about looking after a two-year-old.

Little did Sesshoko know, it's not called 'Terrible Twos' for nothing.


End file.
